


king and lionheart [PODFIC]

by ponytailflint (inkgeek), WeeBeastie



Series: hope springs eternal [PODFICS] [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/pseuds/WeeBeastie
Summary: Original Author's NoteFor scrapbullet.A ficlet written as a response to a prompt from scrap, which I was so so grateful to receive and delighted to write. I love having any excuse to write in this verse! Thank you, scrap. <3Title and lyrics in the summary borrowed lovingly from "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters And Men because it reminds me so much of these two Gross pirates.





	king and lionheart [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [king and lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759069) by [WeeBeastie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/pseuds/WeeBeastie). 



> **Original Author's Note**  
>  For scrapbullet.
> 
> A ficlet written as a response to a prompt from scrap, which I was so so grateful to receive and delighted to write. I love having any excuse to write in this verse! Thank you, scrap. <3
> 
> Title and lyrics in the summary borrowed lovingly from "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters And Men because it reminds me so much of these two Gross pirates.  
> 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/dxocrr3l855hza7/hope_springs_eternal_king_and_lionheart_cover.png)

[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/af8ryf8cns3xn7k/hope_springs_eternal_part_4_-_lionheart_and_king.mp3) (09:03)

 

**Sound Credits:**

Music: [King and Lionheart](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/king-and-lionheart/509345651?i=509345768) by Of Monsters and Men

[Todler Laughing.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Stevious42/sounds/259625/) by [Stevious42](https://freesound.org/people/Stevious42/)

[01653 happy running kid.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Robinhood76/sounds/96064/) by [Robinhood76](https://freesound.org/people/Robinhood76/)

[Paz purrs.wav](https://freesound.org/people/heroic/sounds/105005/) by [heroic](https://freesound.org/people/heroic/)

[Dog scratching door](https://freesound.org/people/Pastabra/sounds/366150/) by [Pastabra](https://freesound.org/people/Pastabra/)

[Cat Meowing_Yowl_far_mono.wav](https://freesound.org/people/_stubb/sounds/406613/) by [_stubb](https://freesound.org/people/_stubb/)

 

Cover illustration used with permission from the artist ([SamHound](http://samhound.tumblr.com/))

**Author's Note:**

> So, Mediafire is being a butt about the copyright on "King and Lionheart" and I had to fiddle with it like I did for "Blackbird." Please let me know if it stops working
> 
> This was a really fun chapter. :D As always, thank you, Mac!


End file.
